The invention relates to data sharing and, more particularly, to sharing of multimedia data over a network.
Computer technology is increasingly incorporated by musicians and multimedia production specialists to aide in the creative process. For example, musicians use computers configured as xe2x80x9csequencersxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDAWsxe2x80x9d (digital audio workstations) to record multimedia source material, such as digital audio, digital video, and Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) data. Sequences and DAWs then create sequence data to enable the user to select and edit various portions of the recorded data to produce a finished product.
Sequencer software is often used when multiple artists collaborate in a project usually in the form of multitrack recordings of individual instruments gathered together in a recording studio. A production specialist then uses the sequencer software to edit the various tracks, both individually and in groups, to produce the final arrangement for the product. Often in a recording session, multiple xe2x80x9ctakesxe2x80x9d of the same portion of music will be recorded, enabling the production specialist to select the best portions of various takes. Additional takes can be made during the session if necessary.
Such collaboration is, of course, most convenient when all artists are present in the same location at the same time. However, this is often not possible. For example, an orchestra can be assembled at a recording studio in Los Angeles but the vocalist may be in New York or London and thus unable to participate in person in the session. It is, of course, possible for the vocalist to participate from a remote studio linked to the main studio in Los Angeles by wide bandwidth, high fidelity communications channels. However, this is often prohibitively expensive, if not impossible.
Various methods of overcoming this problem are known in the prior art. For example, the Res Rocket system of Rocket Networks, Inc. provides the ability for geographically separated users to share MIDI data over the Internet. However, professional multimedia production specialists commonly use a small number of widely known professional sequencer software packages. Since they have extensive experience in using the interface of a particular software package, they are often unwilling to forego the benefits of such experience to adopt an unfamiliar sequencer.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system and method for professional artists and multimedia production specialists to collaborate from geographically separated locations using familiar user interfaces of existing sequencer software.
Features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the systems and methods particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof, as well as the appended drawings.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described, the invention includes apparatus for sharing sequence data between a local sequencer station and at least one remote sequencer station over a network via a server, the sequence data representing audiovisual occurrences each having descriptive characteristics and time characteristics. The apparatus includes a first interface module receiving commands from a local sequencer station and a data packaging module coupled to the first interface module. The data packaging module responds to the received commands by encapsulating sequence data from the local sequencer station into broadcast data units retaining the descriptive characteristics and time relationships of the sequence data. The data packaging module also extracts sequence data from broadcast data units received from the server for access by the local sequencer terminal. The apparatus further includes a broadcast handler coupled to the first interface module and the data packaging module. The broadcast handler to processes commands received via the first interface module. The apparatus also includes a server communications module responding to commands processed by the broadcast handler by transmitting broadcast data units to the server for distribution to at least one remote sequencer station, the server communications module also receiving data available messages and broadcast data units from the server. The apparatus further includes a notification queue handler coupled to the server communications module and responsive to receipt of data available messages and broadcast data units from the server to transmit notifications to the first interface for access by the local sequencer terminal.
In another aspect the invention provides a method for sharing sequence data between a local sequencer station and at least one remote sequencer station over a network via a server, the sequence data representing audiovisual occurrences each having descriptive characteristics and time characteristics. The method includes receiving commands via a client application component from a user at a local sequencer station; responding to the received commands by encapsulating sequence data from the local sequencer station into broadcast data units retaining the descriptive characteristics and time relationships of the sequence data and transmitting broadcast data units to the server for distribution to at least one remote sequencer station; receiving data available messages from the server; responding to receipt of data available messages from the server to transmit notifications to the client application component; responding to commands received from the client application component to request download of broadcast data units from the server; and receiving broadcast data units from the server and extracting sequence data from the received broadcast data units for access by the client application component.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplarily and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.
The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention and are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification to illustrate embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.